Layla's Dream
by the-pen-monster
Summary: Rem tells a bed time story to Vash and Knives.


**Layla's Dream**

Fast steps can be listen between two metal corridors, where child's laughs echo more softly then the white neon lamps' light.

"You lazy!" One of the children it's heard. "That's what happens when you pass all day eating doughnuts!"

The other kid that come running close behind: "Ah! You'll see! You'll see when I catch you, Knives!"

In a run they both arrive to a room, Vash was able to grab his brother's shirt and pull him against the sofa.

"Who's the lazy? Say who?" Asked Vash sat over his brother grabbing his neckband.

Sarcastically, with a smile on his face turns to Vash saying "Who."

"And you're still joking?" Vash furious starts to make tickles to his brother "Now you'll see!" Knives says nothing, tries to hold himself but the tickles were too much. He couldn't stand.

In the middle of the laughing that could be felt in the room, another voice appears from the corridor, faraway, feminine, almost maternal.

"Children! Go to sleep!"

Knives and Vash stand looking to the figure that is lean against the room's door with the arms crossed, sighing.

"Ohhh. Rem!.."

Rem took both Knives as Vash to their bedroom, but desire to sleep that the boys had was little. Rem wishes good night to her two children, which in the end they were almost her sons, those two twins that on that moment where lying side by side.

However, Knives certain that he wouldn't get his eyes shut, suddenly lifts himself from the bed right before Rem turns her back to leave the room.

"Rem! Tell us a story!"

Vash jumped from the bed too.

"Yes, Rem! Tell a story!"

Rem let herself win by the boys' request. In the matter of fact, Knives wanted her to tell a story for not have to go to sleep. Rem asks them which story they want to hear, responding Vash that it didn't matter, as long as she tells one. She remembers a story.

"Once upon a time there was a girl named Layla. Like all the other girls and boys of her age, Layla, once she got _bigger_, dreamed to have a _place_where there would be done toys to all the kids in the world. But unfortunately, her hard-working mother, her fragile younger sister and the father that barely comes to play, didn't seemed to help Layla's dream"

"But Rem, aren't you always saying that we should follow our dreams?" Vash interrupts Rem.

Knives tells Vash to wait a while e sighs to him an 'impatient'.

Vash pretends he didn't listen and Rem continues.

"One day Layla came from school with her bag still on the backs, opening her country house's door with a sudden emotion: - Mom! Mommy! - Layla's mom was sit sewing a rag doll that she had done, looking to her daughter - Mom, I'm going to do a trip, the school took care of everything! It's by balloon, mommy! Can I go, please! - the poor mother didn't had another chance: how they were anything would be good to guarantee her daughter's happiness, that after all that's what all parents want"

Rem throws a mother-like smile winking at the boys that quickly found out what she meant, blushing both Knives and Vash.

"Happy, Layla went running to her bedroom and started to make her bags. A small voice was heard in the room: - Sis - it was Keybia hugging a rag rabbit - can I go with you?. Layla turns to her sister and does a caress on her hair: - Lil' sis, I would love, really! But you aren't very fine and mom needs you here, do you imagine mommy's preoccupation if you went on trip? - with a smile on her face - And you aren't old enough to this! Keybia gives a small laughing: - Me and Tobi will miss you"

"Ah! T - t - the Tobi was the rabbit, wasn't it?" Says Vash again to Rem.

"Then if you understood why did you had to interrupt again?" Said Knives furiously.

Perplexedly Rem continues the story.

"Layla gives a hug to her sister and tells her that she would be back, for her not to worry. Meanwhile Layla went on voyage, then days passed, months, years and Layla never came back. But every week help arrived to Layla's family that from bit to bit was starting to get a better life and cares to treat the sick Keybia. Later it was found that all money to the family came from Layla, that got a job that wasn't the one on the "place" where there would be done toys".

"Ohhh..!" Sighed Vash. Rem asks him if he didn't liked the story. "No it's not that, Rem. But she stays away from everyone, from her sister - says Vash glancing at his brother that was looking at him with a little surprised look.

Rem sits next to Vash and calls Knives to come to her side; she puts each one of her arms around them.

"You know that all stories have a moral?" Knives and Vash both look at Rem. "You know what the one for this is?" The boys nod 'no' with their heads. "That no matter what happens to a family it will always be a family ready to help itself even if the future hadn't been the one that we imagined because..."

"...the ticket to the future is always in white" having this phrase escaped from Knives' lips in a sigh. Elendira, which was near by him, looked at him curiously: "Did you say something, Master?"

Knives don't answer him, only turned his head to the other side and asks him to leave the room.

"As you wish."

Elendira disappears from behind the automatic blinded door that was closing slowly.

Then Knives stays alone.

He crosses his arms over the table, laying his head over them. His long curly light blond hair was covering his shoulder and arms almost completely.

A small laugh almost wasn't audible made itself feel; Knives raises his head, with a little smile, sighs.

"That woman is terrible, even 130 years later I still remember her story as it had been yesterday. Could it be that at least, for her, Vash understand what Layla felt, because like her, even faraway, brother, I... still..."

Knives never ended this sentence.

END

* * *

Trigun/Trigun Maximum © Yasuhiro Nightow. 2011 update (still needs english revision).


End file.
